The goal of this Phase I project is to develop a cell-coated device for the treatment of acute liver failure. The device harnesses mesenchymal stem cell secretions to provide combined anti-inflammatory and regenerative support. The project specific aims are: (1) Positron emission tomography (PET)-guided optimization of cellular coatings; and (2) To perform a dose escalation therapeutic trial in an acetaminophen-induced liver failure model in dogs. The deliverable of this completed project will be therapeutic proof-of concept data that can be optimized in large animals during Phase II funding.